The Return of Mr. Waite
by Em Walters
Summary: What happens when our favorite motorcycle riding hottie visits a writer in a lull? read on!!


Title: The Return of Mr. Waite: a continuation of Unusual Visitation  
Author: Em Walters  
Rating: PG for mild Jamie torture and bashing  
Author's notes: I'm SO sorry to everyone who's wondering where the heck Trouble at home has been. I feel terrible about it, I just had a serious case of writers block and a serious lack of time. So I wrote this stupid little piece of work to urge me out of my rutt. It's pointless, just something for me to write to get back in the game. Plus, I wanted to have some fun with Jamie!! Oh, and make sure you've read unusual visitation before you embark on this one!  
********************  
"I can't believe how evil you are!"   
  
Emily spun around in her chair, only to face her obnoxious visitor. She rolled her eyes, "Jamie Waite, what on earth are you doing here?!"  
  
"I think you know," He said, crossing his arms in front of him.   
  
"What? Is this about me leaving you wondering if you're gonna die?" Emily said, smiling. "You don't like that, do you?"  
  
"Uh, no I don't." Jamie rolled his eyes.   
  
"So, Mr. Persistent, did you come here to persuade me to make everything okay, to make you all better and to hook you up with Catie. Do you really want me to do that, huh Jamie?" She smiled. "You know......"  
  
"What, will you? You will, won't you?"   
  
"Um.........."  
  
Jamie leaned forward, his expression anxious. "Weeeellll."  
  
Emily leaned back. "Nope!!!"   
  
"Gosh, I'm beginning to hate you!"  
  
"Good, my goal is accomplished," Emily joked. "Now, if you plan on staying, I have some things to do in my room, come." She got up, and of course Jamie followed, complaining all the way.  
  
When she got to her room, Emily opened the door, ushering Jamie in. Jamie looked around her lilac room. "So anyway, I just think that you should consider doing the 'traditional Jamie gets better and gets Catie at the same time' story ending."  
  
"Um, I don't know Jamie," Emily was being semi-serious. "I don't want my story to be a cliche."  
  
"Look, I don't think you should worry about what that girl said, the story would be just fine if you finished it in a nice, pleasant way." Jamie tried to use her uncertainty to his advantage.  
  
"Nope, I like a challenge. I'm going to end the story so that no one can even guess what the ending will be before it happens."   
  
"No, you're not saying," Jamie started, fear coming to his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am," Emily stated, coming out of her closest wearing a pair of purple calf-length pants. "So what do you think of these?" she asked, twirling around.   
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "I've already seen them, and I've already heard that argument that you and your mom had about them being too tight. Now about-"  
  
"You've been following me around again, haven't you?" Emily demanded, a evil smile coming to her face. "They aren't too tight, are they?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter if they were, cause we both know that you have no butt."  
  
Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. "You little jerk! I do too have a butt, it's just, well, small. And what does that matter, why I outta...."   
  
"You outta what?"  
  
Emily didn't answer him. She was back in her closet, and before Jamie knew what was going on, Emily started violently throwing shoes at him. She was right on target too, cause the second shoe she threw, a four inch plastic heeled boot, hit Jamie head on, in the middle of his forehead. He fell back, out cold.  
  
"Ha, Ha HA!" Emily yelled at his motionless body, laying on her floor. "That'll teach you to diss my butt!" she stomped back into her closet, shut the door, and changed back into her jeans. When she emerged, Jamie groaned, rubbing his temples.   
  
"Owwww, why'd you do that?"  
  
"Venting about you dissing my butt." Emily replied, smiling. "Now, the next time you follow me into Charlotte Russe, how about making yourself known, so I can get your opinion on my clothes?"  
  
"Why should I? If I was honest, you'd throw more shoes at me. Besides, I don't think I'll be making any more trips to Charlotte Russe anymore. I was going to make myself seen, but then that guy that works there hit on me!"  
  
"Ahh, Jenn and I WERE wondering if he was straight."  
  
"Well, he's not." Jamie replied. "It was not a pleasant experience for me. Now, back to the reason I came. I think I should get better, get with Catie, and it should all end happily ever after!"  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I should put the Charlotte Russe boy in there." Emily rubbed her chin, thinking."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"No, actually, I wouldn't. But I'm thinking about killing you off, ya know, that'd be kinda fun."  
  
"Yeah for you." Jamie replied, rolling his eyes. "Are you still stuck on that whole no butt thing?"  
  
"Yes. That was very rude."  
  
"Well, you have a very nice body, butt or no butt."  
  
"Thank you," Emily smiled, "Okay, I think I've got the perfect story ending!"  
  
"Do I really want to know?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Probably not."   
  
"Well then, I'm going to leave."  
  
"Nope, you and I are going to the mall."  
  
Jamie's eyes got wide. "Wait a second. The only store you go in at the mall is....."  
  
"Yep, Charlotte Russe."   
  
"No nononon NO!!!! I am NOT going into Charlotte Russe with you! I'm drawing the line right here and now. NO!!!"  
  
"Oh you're going."  
  
"No I'm not!!!"  
  
Emily crossed her arms in front of her. "Jamie dear, if you don't go, I will most definitely end my story with that little flat line being permanent. You'd have a quick, sad funeral with flowers and sappy music."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Jamie shot back, fear in his eyes.   
  
"Jamie, you outta know me by know, and believe me I would. Now, get in the car, I'm driving. I've got Daddy's credit card and permission to get a couple new outfits, and you are going to be my fashion consultant."  
  
Jamie groaned, and got in the car.  
  
*Okay, I know, pointless and stupid, but I wanted to play with Jamie!! I promise, I'll get the next part of trouble at home out soon, and once again, I'm sorry for the wait!!!*  
  



End file.
